Forest
is a minor protagonist of Two Souls. He is a member of a rebellion of the former Hiemail Kingdom. Forest is the son of the rebellion's founder. He is an out-going boy, who likes to make jokes and fun of others. Personality Forest likes to act as the indelicate and narcissistic spoiled son of one of the most powerful families of the current time. He usually plays with his ego and with his pride, which makes most people hate him. Yet, Forest is actually a caring person who likes to fool other people. He likes making silly jokes about himself, which is why he acts quite arrogant most of times. Due to that and his clown-like nature, people tend to leave him alone as they get sick of him very fast. Besides loving to make jokes about himself, he also likes to tease the people around them. He usually points out their weak points because he knows after that, they may work on that. And soon, they won't be that big of an issue anymore. Forest - even though he is lonely most of times - likes to make new friends and has gotten attached to Katsu's attitude after he first came to Hiemail. Forest considers himself as Katsu's "#1 Fan" and often gets into a tease war with Katsu. Forest also tries to help Katsu with supporting Masa. He and Katsu see each other as Masa's friends, who want to help them. Appearance Forest is a relatively small young boy. He has short black colored hair, that is neither messy nor tidy. His eyes have a special color, as they are golden orange colored. He usually wears the simple uniform of the Rebellion, which resembles a Ninja's outfit, while also displaying details of a Japanese warrior's armor and a traditional Japanese hakama. However, instead of traditional ninja's shoes, Forest - like most male members of the rebellion - wears white boots with black trims around the ankles. His uniform is colored in a neutral greyish color. Around his neck, he wears a small, black colored scarf that also covers his mouth. In addition, Forest wears black gloves, while the gloves of his right hand only over his forefinger and his middle finger. He usually wears his silver-ish white colored bow on his back. Relationships *'Forest's father:' Forest's father is the founder of the rebellion Forest is part of. His father used to be a general of the Hiemailian forces until the forces of Yamazake defeated the former kingdom of Hiemail. After that, day, he started to teach the normal folk how to fight and get their kingdom back. While Forest looks up to his father, he misses the times the two peacefully spent their times together. His first name appears to be "Hawk", and most of the members usually refer to him as . *'Katsu:' Katsu is a soldier who originally fought alongside the person Forest fights against. When Forest first met Katsu, he was attached to his attitude. Forest considers himself as Katsu's "#1 Fan" and often gets into a tease war with Katsu. Forest also tries to help Katsu with supporting Masa. He and Katsu see each other as Masa's friends, who want to help them. Skills Forest was the best archer among the junoir soldiers when the kingdom has still been an independant country. Today, as the junior of the rebellion, he is still one of the best and hardly misses any target. Yet, he gets distracted very fast and might miss the target after all. Sometimes, he misses the target due to his own pride. Forest, however, also uses this "ability" to distract enemy forces when his friends are attacking them. He usually is called the "best distraction and arror decoration", which he doesn't understand why. Forest can also shoot two or three arrows at once, that mostly hit the target. After he has seen Masa's actual skills, he started looking up to Masa as his "master" and asked him to teach how to shoot without getting distracted. Etymology - Forest is an English non that describes a large tract of land covered with trees and underbrush; woodland.http://www.dictionary.com/browse/forest Trivia References Category:Two Souls Category:Two Souls Characters Category:Characters Category:FairySina Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Yousei A. Sina